When Trust is Broken
by FireHero
Summary: They say that lies are the things that can destroy us right from the inside, but what if you were already broken and the only thing holding you on was that lie? Hikigaya Hachiman will be understanding this soon enough, Broken beyond the limits of broken things, Hachiman will find a new pleasure in saving others, while putting himself on risk, Can a new girl save him from himself?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

 _That Fateful, Yet Bittersweet Day_

I'm a little happy right now…

Well, first; let me explain to you why I, Hikigaya Hachiman, The Legendary Loner, am so happy. You see, I'm going to spend some time with my acquaintances this afternoon, those acquaintances being Yuigahama Yui and Yukinoshita Yukino, and we were going out to have….fun… yeah I guess that's the word. Yuigahama was whining about visiting an ice-cream shop with me and Yukinoshita while saying something about , " the best Ice-Cream you'll ever taste", or something along those lines.

I was walking toward the special building thinking about getting some ice-cream for Komachi when I reminded myself of why we were having an outing. We had just completed one of Miura's requests some days ago and Yuigahama wanted to ''celebrate'' another solved request.

Even though I normally wouldn't say yes to those kinds of strange outings, since I almost lost Yuigahama and Yukinoshita for my stupid methods, I wanted to… get close to them. Hiratsuka-sensei told me that the two of them have problems that only other person could help them with and while it doesn't have to be me, she wanted me to be the one to help them, but she didn't need to tell me that, because I already wanted to.

I revealed my true self to them when I told them that I wanted something genuine. Even though I always thought that I could never hope to achieve being real with someone else, they offered me the path; a path to the only thing I had ever wished for, something genuine.

I finally reached the door to the Service Club's room when I heard some voices inside. Even now I can't really explain what made me put my ear to the door to hear what was happening inside, when I had the simpler option of just entering and seeing it for myself, but then I heard Yukinoshita's shout, and I was intrigued by it.

''NEE-SAN!''

''Sheesh, Yukino-chan cheer up, I was just asking a question. You see, I never thought that you and Gahama-chan really liked being with Hikigaya-kun so I just asked.'' Why is this person here? Wait, why are they talking about me?

''Nee-san, that should be perfectly logical for you to know. Of course we have been using Hikigaya-kun to solve the problems, OF COURSE WE DID! I MEAN, WHY WOULD SOMEONE AS BEAUTIFUL WITH SUCH HIGH STATS AS ME BE IN THE COMPANY OF A PATHETIC LONER?! FRIENDS?! JAJAJAJAJAJA, OF COURSE NOT, WHO WOULD WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH HIM OF ALL PEOPLE, RIGHT YUIGAHAMA-SAN?!''

''I was merely feeling guilty because of the problems that I caused for him with Sable. I never intended to be his friend either, the only reason I kept coming to the clubroom was to be with Yukinon. Also, the problem-solving that Hikki gave us was pretty useful.''

''I see, well, see ya Yukino-chan! I'll be waiting for you to that café.''

''….Goodbye Nee-san.''

I heard some footsteps nearing the door but I couldn't move from my spot, I mean, I just…., I always thought…..but I couldn't….I didn't….., I should've known. Of course it was like this, how could I possibly even think that it would be the ridiculous and GENUINE outcome that I hoped it would be.

''Oh.''

It seems that Haruno-san opened the door, but even so, I didn't move from where I was. I was frozen in place with a strange smile on my face, I mean, the deception that I just overheard was huge, but for some reason I couldn't do anything else but laugh at the whole situation. All that time I just being use as I originally thought. It was the expected outcome from the me of five months ago but for some reason, along the way, I fell for the petty tricks of trust and friendship. The false ideals that society plants into the young and vunerable minds of children, the ideals that are misrepresented in movies and T.V. shows, the ideals that makes me hate this lie of a world and every liar in it. The childish and senseless lies that are trust and friendship have always came back to kick me in the balls.

''Hikigaya-kun?''

''Hikki….''

''Are you….crying?''

When Haruno-san spoke those words, I realized that I was crying in front of the three of them with that smile on my face. I just feel…..kind of numb….it's totally weird, is this the feeling of betrayal? I never expected anything so…brutal. Is this really how the world see sme? Some stupid idiot who can't hold hope because the moment he grasps it, it's grotesquely crushed right before his eyes?

I just looked at Haruno-san who was looking at me with a startled face; mouth agape and eyes widened., I didn't have the energy to remove my tears so I just stood there, looking however I did in that moment on the fateful, yet bittersweet day.

''Sorry, I'm not feeling too good Yukinoshita so I'll have to pass on that ice-cream, but I'm sure not having me obviously won't be a problem right?'' I feel so numb right now...so...helpless. I cast by eyes on Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. Yukinoshita looked at me with a pained expression while Yuigahama looked like she was ready to cry.

''Hikki I didn't….''

''I'll be going now okay? Sorry to interrupt.''

I began walking out of the building with that smile on my face, tears streaming down my face the entire time. It seems that the two of them didn't care for me after all, with their excuses and lies, and I was thankful for that. I never deserved to be happy with friends. I was careless, the moment I shared my most sacred treasure with outsiders was the moment that it would be tainted. But then, on that fateful yet bittersweet day, came the event that was ever so fateful.

* * *

I was walking aimlessly through the streets in the middle of the night when I saw something that made my blood run cold.

A girl was trying to save a little kitty from being crushed by a car,, but the car accelerated too much which would obviously result in the girl's death. She won't make it, I can see it in her expression and I could see it through my own eyes: the two living creatures in front of me were being marked by fear.

Hayama once told me that I helped others because I wanted someone to save me, that might have been true in the past but not now, I don't want to be saved. I know I can't, but I won't refuse that self-gratification feeling. I know I won't be thanked for it and I know I won't receive love or friendship…but I still want to do it. I want to feel good for helping others because…I don't have anything else.

I began running before I even realized it and jump in front of the girl and the kitten. I could feel the reflection of the light of the car on my body, but I didn't think of my safety, not even a bit, I was feeling amazing…What is this feeling? It feels so AWESOME! Maybe I'm thrilled of the possibility of being hurt? But I'm not a masochist, so I wonder what it is?

I managed to grab the girl and pull her towards me while hoping that she hold onto the kitten. As I lunged and grabbed her at the same time, I managed to roll us onto the other side of the road, leaving all three of us in safety.

I was on bottom protecting her body from any harm, but we rolled quite a bit. I think that I might have hurt my forehead because I can feel the blood running down the middle of my face, but I couldn't care less, I feel so alive!. Did helping others ever feel this good? I can't understand how I never came to this realization before.

Oh, some salty globes were being dripped onto my face. The kitty was licking my hand it seems and this girl, who was on top of me, was crying. Weird, I never noticed that it began raining. The girl had blue hair, long free blue hair and brown eyes, like the tone of amber. She was well-endowed, kind of like Yuigahama, maybe even more with a face full of salty tears.

It appears that she was saying something but I couldn't understand it. My head began to feel dizzy even though this feeling had me doing twirls on the inside.

I closed my eyes satisfied by my discovery of this new and risky feeling, and fell into the realms of sleep, surrounded by darkness, and that's what happened on that,

 _ **Fateful, yet bittersweet day.**_

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **FireHero here with the new project I promise all of you, yeah because I may update late but you'll never get rid of me or of my unappreciated Beta Reader ;) , this story was born….from a wish? Nope, from some noble reason? NOPE :D it was born entirely from my fetish for blue hair, yeah, you heard me right, I LOVE BLUE HAIR! Specially on girls so here it came, I never planned to make any of this plot, I can assure you that the only idea when I began writing this chapter was, I want a blue haired OC here and rest…just came from somewhere.**

 _ **Yo, yo people! I told you I would be back up in this B! If you couldn't tell it's the Beta Reader speaking again writing in Italics from now on so I don't confuse MYSLEF with FireHero's AU…cause I'm an idiot…hehe, I mean JAJAJAJA. Anyways added a little more of a heavy tone on this and popped out the angst a little more because I specialize in that subject. Also, I had some trouble inputting the horizontal lines so if there's two in the same place or more, please ignore it. Can't wait to edit chapters again for you guys and please support this story like the others!**_

 **Hope you have liked the chapter, and from FireHero and** _ **Awesomenes11**_ **we** _ **sincerely**_ **say,**

 **Bye Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Girl with the Bold Declaration and Blue hair**_

* * *

This was weird; I felt like I was floating in the midair and I could feel the bright sun hitting my face while I was taken by the wind of the sky. I was dressed in a completely white suit and I could feel warm air around me; right now, I feel completely at peace with the world. I could still remember very vividly how Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were talking about me, but for some reason, it didn't hurt that much anymore. Maybe it was because I'm in the pleasant land of dreams I couldn't feel the despair I felt when I was conscious? Well, I guess it doesn't even matter anymore; I want to stay here forever.

''Are you sure about that?''

I could hear a strange and gentle voice calling me out of my stupor, so gentle that the softness of its tone almost missed my sense of hearing.

''What do you mean?'' I asked the seemingly soft voice. Seriously dude, I'm going to need you to speak up.

''Do you truly not want to go back to your own world? There are people waiting for you.'' I thought about that, though I didn't have to think for long. As the conversation I heard this morning was of any proof, no one would be waiting for me. I should tell this apparent all-knowing being that.

''No one would miss me.'' Well, I guess that's fine too.

''That's not true, I would.''

What?

''Who are you….again?''

''You know me well Hikigaya-kun.'' Do I now?

I looked at her, like really, really looked at her and noticed that she was in fact Yukinoshita Haruno. A Yukinoshita Haruno dressed in a white dress, and one that had white angel wings on her back accompanied with a strange halo on the top of her head….The Hell?! Usually when I thought of Haruno-san, the only thoughts that came to my mind were far more demon-like ones, like sexy Onee-chan in a red dress with a trident in one of her hands and some black wings like a certain red-headed Ruin Princess.

''Haruno-san?''

''Well, you could say I am…..but you could also say I am not.'' The hell does that mean woman?! Damn you and your riddles!

''What exactly do you mean by that?''

''We are in your mind right now so logically, I'm just a figment of your imagination.''

I'm not getting this, why would she be an angel in my mind anyway? Like I said she would be a sexy One-…never mind.

''Then why are you an angel in my mind? I always pictured you as the dark type of person.''

''That's something you should be asking yourself, Hi-ki-ga-ya-kun ~ '' D-did she figure out I thought that she should be a sexy Onee-chan?! Calm yourself Hachiman! Just be collective and calm.

''Anyway, why are we in my mind?"

''Well, I would answer your question Hikigaya-kun, but you haven't answered my question truthfully yet. You know~?'' What are you? Isshiki? Don't drag out your syllables please, it sounds like a certain sly and foxy kohai of mine…or rather, use to be.

''Like I said, no one would be sad if I disappeared, well; maybe Komachi.''

''Yes, Imouto-chan is the first option that comes to me too, but right now, there's a pretty lady trying to wake you up, and you shouldn't make her wait.'' Huh? What are you talking about woman? Wait….what's happening?! Soon this world that is my "mind" came collapsing down with Haruno simply waving at me mouthing something I couldn't read. Chunks of my memories fell near me, and soon it all turned into a dark abyss, but a familiar one. I soon noticed that this very abyss is the one that everyone sees when they close their eyes. So I guess I'm waking up huh? Too bad, I wanted to look at the memories I had of Totsuka.

* * *

My entire body feels heavy, I wonder why. I can feel a familiar softness under my back, but the rest of my body feels kind of numb, especially in my head. I don't remember anything except that I had a pretty strange dream, and I don't remember what it was about, but for some reason, Haruno-san's face popped into my head along with a steamy image of her in a sexy devil outfit. I shuddered at the thought.

I managed to open my eyes and I looked up at a strange celling, one that I had not seen before. I then moved my head a bit and looked around the room. It was a spacious one, and the walls were painted with white paint, kind of plain if you ask me. I was on a bed with blue covers and some stuffed animals…well these certainly do not fit with that wall.

Across from me there was a desk with a computer on it, and to my right a closet. A Sobu High uniform was hanged on the door, a female one to be exact. I was apparently still in my uniform and it seemed like my hand was being tugged on by another hand, and then, I saw her. I saw her white skin, her beautiful and long blue hair, and her face that was truly gorgeous, almost like a certain Ice Queen I knew. And that's exactly why I pulled my hand from her grasp almost immediately. She's another one of those beautiful girls, and I don't mind being used, but for some reason, it still hurts a bit knowing that I'm being used in the way that Yukinoshita and Yuigahama did. It seems she felt that my hand wasn't with her anymore because she began moving her head a bit. It appears that I'll end up asking her why I'm here, and I can't remember too much from after hearing what Yukinoshita and Yuigahama said…about that. I'm sad of course, but there's no helping it. I knew from the start that we would have ended up in that situation one way or another, so nothing was really that unexpected…yet…it still…still hurt. Anyway, I should try to get out of here fast.

Before I could however, I suddenly remembered that a girl, a kitty, and a truck were involved with me possibly being her. I remember pushing the girl and the cat out of the way and me securing them, but weirdly, I don't recall anything else. I must have lost consciousness right after doing that.

Then that must mean that this girl is that girl? Man, I really hate pity and this girl took me to her apparent home because of it. The best step would be to get out of here as quickly as I can.

With those thoughts running around in my head, I try to get up quickly, and it seems I don't have a concussion or anything of that sort because I could lift myself nicely out of bed, well that's good at least. As I rose out of the bed, I saw the door and began walking in its direction when I felt someone's hand grabbing me by the sleeve of my blazer.

I looked back to see its owner and saw the most beautiful eyes I've ever laid my eyes upon. They were brown, a kind of a brown with a touch of cinnamon. Weird, is that even a legit color for eyes?! With the combination of those cinnamon-like eyes and that beautiful cascade of blue hair that flowed so beautifully down her body, it made her seem even more perfect than Yukinoshita. Her chest was even bigger than Yuigahama's! This is truly strange, it feels like I'm watching a combination of the two of them in this girl, or maybe my mind keeps playing tricks on me because of what I heard this morning.

''I'm sorry for taking that long to wake up. I'll leave immediately." I said to try and assure her that I wouldn't do anything to her, like take advantage of her or something like that.

''…''

Taking her silence as approval, I tried to loosen my sleeve from her grasp, but she kept pulling on it with an even stronger grip.

''Umm, sorry but you don't need to touch me anymore, you can wash your hands after I leave.'' I'm sure she doesn't want to touch someone like me, especially with these eyes that I have.

''…''

This is getting nowhere, even though she's agreeing with me, she's not letting go of my cuff, should I just take it by force? But this girl almost died a few hours ago, I should probably be gentler.

''…Why….''

''Huh?''

She opened her mouth letting only a single word escape it, however; I couldn't understand its meaning. What does she even mean by why?

''Why aren't you….shouting at me for being careless and almost killing the two of us?!'' I was a bit taken aback by her tone, but stayed calm nonetheless.

''I don't really get what you're saying,''

''You…You! You have a bandage on your forehead! You…were bleeding so much, somehow I manage to stop it but….''

And suddenly she aggressively wrapped her arms around me, as to prevent me from going anywhere but here. She started to cry, wetting the blazer I was wearing, and possibly, the one I got in an accident with. I honestly didn't know what to do, this may be perhaps the first time I've ever been so close to a girl, and this person seems to be afraid of hurting someone else, even if it is someone like me. She must be truly kind.

I don't know what to do here, I can resolve most of the problems sent my way but I'm really bad with crying girls. Komachi always takes advantage of that to make me do as she pleases. Maybe if I was someone pleasant like Hayama, I would've know what to do but of course, I am a mere loner, and not a riajuu like himself.

I ended up patting the top of her head like an idiot and saying soothing things that may have made her feel better, if only a little. But…am I doing this for the sake of helping others? Or because of that amazing feeling that I got after helping others? I just know that I want more of that "self-gratification" feeling.

''Listen, you were trying to help a cat right? Nobody would blame you for what happened, and you ended up without any injuries, so nothing bad came out of this.''

I smile to the best of my current hollow state. I really wasn't feeling well, but if she's safe that's all that matters. I wonder…if what I've been searching for so long…is it a lie? Does something genuine truly doesn't exist? Was that only wishful thinking on my part?

I really thought that I found friends or something close to friends in Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, but I was wrong….I was the only one who felt that way. I don't know if I should quit the club, because on one hand, I don't want to meet them ever again but on the other, in that club, I can help someone, I can be of use to someone, and I need that feeling! It's the only thing I have now.

''Your hurt! I want to repay in some way. Please let me!''

''If you want to do something for me, can you let me go now?'' Instead of doing what I asked, she opted to tighten her grip on the back of my blazer and also intensified her gaze on me.

''Don't you want anything?''

''Not really.''

''But…you look miserable right now…'' Ah, here we go with these comments about my eyes again.

''I was born with this eyes.''

''No no, your eyes aren't the problems. In fact, they are kind of cute. They remind me of that Pan-san the Panda, a caricature I use to see when I was little.'' Again with another comm-…wait what?!

I was rendered shocked and had nothing to say to that particular comment. So I did what my mouth willed me to do, that is, to not say anything.

''…''

''You look unhappy and in full despair. I've seen this once…yes. Do you want my body?''

…

…..

HAH?!

''…Huh…?''

''I asked you if you want my body.'' I know what the hell you asked woman! How could I not hear that?! Are you some innocent girl who doesn't know what that phrase really means?! I mean…I wouldn't mind having s- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! Get your shit together Hachiman!

''Y-your j-joking...right?!''

''No, I'm serious. I heard that the boys usually get better and happier when they have sexual intercourse with a girl. Also, my chest if F-cup so it's a big plus for you guys right? Unless you like flat chested girls, if that's the case, I can give you a kiss or something.''

…

What the hell is this person saying? She's got that air of a cool beauty around her until she began talking, now where have I seen this before?

''I won't take advantage of you if that's what you're suggesting. I may look like a criminal but that doesn't mean that I am one…wait, do you usually offer that?''

''No! I don't do that. I haven't even gotten my f-f-first kiss y-yet.'' I mentally face palmed. This girl is a complete idiot.

''Then, why are you offering something like that to someone like me?''

''My life is yours, you saved me.''

''I didn't do anything special.''

"That's not true! You even saved Crystal!"

''Who?''

''The kitty you save alongside me. I kept it as my pet.'' Ah, that cat.

She gave me a beautiful smile after she said that, and normally I wouldn't be affected, but she was too close. She was also hugging me, and our faces were too close for comfort.

''Umm, I'll give your life back to you, so please..."

''No!''

''Why?!''

''Why don't you want me?! Is my body insufficient?! Is it not attractive enough?!'' She yelled at me, obviously wanting an answer those questions.

''No, not really. I think that you're very beautiful, so beautiful I feel nervous just because I'm near you.''

''O-Oh.''

She got red all of a sudden. I wonder why. I didn't give her that much of a compliment did I? I was just being honest. I really think that she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen, Yukinoshita might beat her but the chest area is a huge factor in this equation.

''Then, what should I do? I want to give you something….Oh! Sorry! I haven't told you my name have I? I'm Yatogami Yuzure.''

''Oh, I'm Hikigaya Hachiman.''

''Hachiman-kun?''

''Why are you getting on first name basis already?!''

''Because we are friends! Go on, call me Yuzure please!''

Friends…don't make me laugh. Something like that cannot exist for me. They'll all end up using me at some point, and here is this girl that thinks that she can trick me. I won't let anyone trick me again with pretty words. False and honeyed words that seek only to instill a false sense of hope into my heart. I just want to help people, and gain that feeling that comes with it. I don't want some make-believe friendship with people that just want to use me. Socialism may be a cruel joke that only a select few are exempt from, but that does not stop me from wanting to help people in need. Anyways, let's get back to the situation at hand.

I managed to escape from her grasp, and started to leave the room. But as I was leaving, I noticed a mirror right alongside the door. As I gazed into the horrific reflection in the mirror that was myself, I could see that my forehead was banged with white bandages. I look like some protagonist, yeah right…., my hair fell in front of the bandage. Damn hair…maybe I should cut it short again. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and focused on Yatogami-san…or rather Yuzure-san.

''Thank you for taking care of me.''

''It was the least I could do. You risked your live to save mine! You could have died, yet you still acted to save me.''

A self-deprecating smile found its way onto my face. I wasn't anything to anybody, as I had found out this morning. The people that I thought were my friends turned out to be anything but that, leaving me without anything to hold dear. I could say I had Komachi, but I should really stop using her as an excuse for all my problems. She was my sister, my beloved sister, not some object that I can use to make myself feel better…that's not…genuine. I don't why I'm still saying that damn word…it's not like anything in this world is genuine, but we can all have our hope right?

"It wouldn't be anything to anyone if I died. In fact, I think the world would just be a little bit better if I wasn't in it."

She got silent after I said that. I wonder why, she seems…well, I don't really know what to think, she has been acting like a cool beauty, but at other times, she has a child-like behavior. Also the sexual intercourse part was pretty strange too. She doesn't seem like a nice girl because it doesn't seem like she is trying to mislead me, but she isn't a bitch like Miura and the rest either.

Anyway, I won't meet Yatogami Yuzure for the rest of my life anyway so it doesn't matter.

''You know; I've been thinking this since you woke up Hachi-kun but…''

''Oi Oi, now you aren't even saying my name, don't go around giving weird nicknames like a childhood friend.'' Honestly what was with this girl, acting all friendly with me and stuff. I'm not the type of person you should be doing that with, the last in fact.

''You…don't love yourself right?''

I was silent at that, it seems she is also perceptive, I didn't expect that, but the more I think about her question, the more the answer came clear to me. There's really nothing good about me, Yukinoshita is always reminding me of that fact, and even though I always refuse to accept it, the truth is that deep down, I always knew it. It makes sense after all, the constant self-degrading I things I say about myself, the way I use Komachi as an out when I ask myself if anyone cares about me, if anyone loves me. I guess she is right, but at this point, it really doesn't matter anymore.

''What is there to love about me?'' I was smirking in that disgusting way again, I could feel it, exactly like in the Cultural Festival. I really hate it when I entered this state, but it was an automatic response.

''There must be plenty of things! You seem like a nice guy!''

''Being nice for allowing people to use me?''

''Someone…has used you before?''

''It doesn't matter.''

''It does!''

''It doesn't…''

''It does!''

I can already tell that this is going to go nowhere. This is turning into a pointless game for kids. Do I look like a kid to you woman?! I'm a grown man dammit!

''…I'm not playing that game for kids.''

''Fuu, you aren't any fun.''

''Yeah, that's me, the party popper.''

''But I've decided.''

This is getting tiring, I must get out, I need some time to think in my bedroom.

''You're staying here a few days! Let's have a sleepover.''

…

WHY?! Why are you always surprising me?! You've given me about 3 heart attacks since I've met you! And it's only been 20 minutes!

''Huh?! How you did even reach that conclusion?''

''I already talk with Imouto-chan!''

Tch. Damn you Komachi. I thought you were the only who cared about your Onii-chan?! Even me beloved Imouto-chan has left me! I'm hopeless…

''You talked with my sister?!''

''Yeah, I ask her to lend you to me for some days!''

LEND?! Komachi-san, you really shouldn't treat your caring and kind Onii-chan like an object. And you! Yuzure! Why are you smiling like you just accomplished the greatest deed of all?! I guess I should figure out why she's doing this.

''Why?''

''I want to repay you, and you don't want my body as payment so….''

''My not so gentleman-like nature is in opposition to that idea.''

Suddenly the air around Yuzure changed, this is weird, she looked at me again with a serious face. She wasn't playing around anymore, that was her facet as a cool beauty.

''I'm going to help you.''

''I don't need help with anything though.'' I just need to help people, not be helped by them.

She either ignored that statement or didn't hear it, the answer probably being the former, as the next thing she said was not a response, but a bold declaration with the most sincere, and confident eyes I've ever seen a person look at me with.

''I'll definitely…make you love yourself as a person!''

And it was on that day that I met,

 _ **The Girl with the Bold Declaration and Blue Hair**_

* * *

 _ **Hello Everybody!**_

 _ **FireHero here, finally? xD**_

 _ **A lot of you have written some reviews or sending messages telling me about this story and if I ever feel like updating it, so yeah, I'm updating at a much slower pace than before when you got a new chapter almost everyday, I have to take my university entrance soon so my time for writing is almost nonexistent, even though all that is happening right now, I will not put this or my principal story on Hiatus, Hope you enjoy your reading!**_

 _ **PD. Ha**_

 _ **ve you guys seen in the M rated fanfics of Oregairu the new story: The world has become a shittier place, as expected? From IamZero? It is a very cool story of Hachi-kun fighting against zombies, and it is kind of awesome, I recommend it!**_

 _ **PD 2: Yuzure is a name I create, using some Japanese bases. Cool right?!**_

 **Beta reader…is too tired to say anything. Have fun with the chapter…and enjoy the upcoming ones…*yawn*… ah SOL's how I love you. Haha…hahaha…HAHAHAHA…ha…**

 _ **From FireHero and Awesomenes11 we sincerely say,**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

I was finally waking up after a strange night, even though this might have been the first time in years that I rest so comfortably, it truly was strange, I woke up and felt two arms of porcelain-like skin hugging me deeply, I felt a light breathing in the back of a neck and two giant lumps in my back, two truly soft lumps…

The hell?! This girl is the misunderstanding itself that have taken human form! I told her yesterday that she didn't need to touch me! I was trying to break free but her grip was truly strong, also the breathing in my neck was making me shudder, knowing that my neck is a weak point of mine. Just remembering last night was enough to make me blush…

* * *

 _After she said that last sentence, I became a little overwhelm, I don't really understand this person at all, maybe she has some kind of problem? But if she really does, then I can help her with it and get that wonderful feeling again!_

 _I don't really want to be sound corny or like some kind of normalfag-like sputter of phrases to sound cool but, My heart feels really strange, it hurt, like I have some kind of thing breaking inside me and whatever I had that maintain me together leaked out, letting a hollow vessel inside. For some reason, that feeling I get when I help others somehow fills the void for some time and I truly feel like nothing can go wrong, either way, I need that again, Like some kind of drug, I taste it once and I really want to do it again._

'' _I don't really understand what are you implying but, If you have some kind of problem, I'll help you with it'' I was smiling a little in my last statement_

''… _.'' She was looking at me in a fixated way. Trying to analyze me or something_

''… _..?...'' I could only look at her and tilting my head a little under her gaze, I was truly confuse now, Why is she looking at me like that?_

'' _Someone who can't accept help is not worthy of giving help to others'' She told me this with her cool beauty facet…..Huh?_

'' _What do you mean?'' I was getting creep out by her statement_

'' _You won't be able to help anyone in your current form'' She sit on her bed with a serious expression, contradicting her previous behavior, her really childish behavior._

'' _No…I can still….''My voice was weak, I don't know why but the hollowness of my heart was clenching me when she said those things, Something similar to the feeling of your dream dying, As if your hope is dying…_

'' _How can someone who doesn't love himself go spitting out things about saving others? Also, your reasons appear to be a little messed up, Hachi-kun, I don't think that you'll be able to do anything for anyone''_

 _And that's when I knew, my only hope was death, the only door that was open for me to escape this numbness close itself right in front of me, the beautiful being in front of me began looking my way with pity in her eyes._

… _Pity?..._

 _No….NO!_

'' _NO, THAT'S WRONG!, I CAN STILL, I NEED TO HELP OTHERS''_

 _She just stood there, in front of me, like letting me let all out, she appears to be calm even though I was close to being shouting, but I couldn't help it, she was denying my only right to still exist, to being useful, if I can't even do this…What is the point of me continuing on living?_

'' _YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, OF COURSE FOR SOMEONE AS PERFECT AS YOU, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BUT WHAT SHOULD I DO?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE! I'M NUMB!'' This time, I really did shout, I know that I'm not being myself but I couldn't help it, Heh, even though I'm always keeping my emotions inside, It seems that Yukinoshita and Yuigahama's betrayal crush every single barrier I had, I was lashing out at this beautiful girl just because she said the wrong things at the wrong moment. Her appearance of the Cool Beauty was faltering, revealing a sad face._

'' _That's right, I'm numb, I try to hold on too many impossible things on my hands and all that left me was this hollowness, I try to make friends with them even though I knew that it wasn't a good idea, hehehe…. I HAD THE PREVIOUS EXPERIENCE! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! Every time I try to open myself to someone, I always ended up getting hurt, But this time, I don't know why but for some reason I thought that I was finally getting close to that one distant wish of mine and you know what happen? MY DREAM WAS SHATTERED!, THE ONLY THING I NEVER TOLD ANYONE, BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I FINALLY FOUND PEOPLE WHO COULD BECOME MY FRIENDS!...'' I sighed, too much, this is too much, but, Still, I have one last thing to say and I'm sorry Yuzure that you have to listen to me when I'm like this._

'' _My only wish betray me, the only thing inside me is this hollowness that I can't get rid of, b-but you know? When I save you, I felt incredible, I manage to contain it, for those precious seconds, I felt good, I was happy, I want more of it, I want more of that feeling!'' Yes, that's right, I need more, Just so I can keep moving forward, I need more._

 _Yuzure stayed silent for five full minutes, studying me, analyzing me, her amber-colored eyes were so deep that even I flinch a little. Finally, as if coming to a decision, she got to her bed and sit quietly._

 _Then, she look at me and smile._

'' _Hachi-kun, come here for a minute'' she told me that with such a sweet voice that she almost manage to fool me, but I won't be beaten ever again, my heart will not falter ever again,_

 _Even though I was a little on edge, I did what she told me and get closer to her, she move a little so we could be face to face on her bed, I was getting more and more nervous but after channeling my ultimate magic, She wouldn't like me in a million of years, I manage to calm myself down, I couldn't quite look at her face directly because, well, she was too gorgeous to even try._

'' _You aren't looking at me Hachi-kun'' Hearing her tone of voice, I deduce that she was pouting for some weird reason, even though that was completely out of place._

'' _I'm sorry'' I just couldn't say anything else_

'' _Hachi-kun'' Now her voice was serious again, what's with her and those continuous changes of personalities?_

'' _Yes?'' I asked unsure_

'' _There's a way for you to fulfill that emptiness you're feeling'' The moment she uttered those words, I immediately look her way just to see those beautiful amber eyes getting closer._

'' _D-Do you know how?'' I saw her hands reaching out to me, I stared at her hands for some minutes and then lift my sight a little so I could see her face, her cheeks getting redder by the seconds,_

'' _Give me your hands'' that wasn't a question, it was an order, so I silently complied, she began running her hands on mine with a strange glint of wonder in her eyes, she touch every single space of my hands with an almost dreamy look. Finally, as if deciding something, she cross ours hands, every single finger intertwined, my face was burning but I keep chanting to myself, to refrained myself, I must not hope, I cannot allow even the single smallest flicker of hope in my heart, because I know that if I take even a little more, I'll break._

 _But for some reason, all those thoughts disappear momentarily the moment I saw her smiling softly, completely contented with our current situation, so much that I couldn't help myself asking._

'' _A-A-Aren't you disgust….with me?'' I don't know why but I suddenly feel small, as if I was literally the smallest thing in this planet, and she was God, looking upon me with her grace._

'' _Why should I? You are a wonderful person, even though you don't know it yourself, only someone wonderful would risked his life to save others, but, I'm afraid that that is the only thing that may destroy you; from what you've been telling me, you are a kind person who always gets neglected, of course you would ended up like this, without a single positive thought about yourself, that's why I don't think that you should help more people, without someone holding you and avoiding you getting hurt, you will only ended up getting more and more hollow, believe me when I tell you that what you think you want is nothing more than a quick sensation, you may get addicted to it but in the end, you won't recover yourself, there's only one way for you,'' Only….one?...Was I….wrong?_

'' _The only thing that can fulfill your numbness, the only thing that can take you back from the clutches of despair, is Love''_

'' _Huh?''_

'' _Only through acts of love, you can heal yourself, That's the only thing that can save you as you are now'' Her smile was meant to make me feel better but it only make me fall in despair once more_

 _I unclasp my hands from hers and turn my back to Yuzure, I felt smaller and smaller as time pass by, Because…. If what she said is the truth, what should I do?!_

'' _B-But, What should I do? You gave me hope just so you could crush it right in front of me?! I can't get something like that!''_

 _I was clutching my uniform strongly, the only person I could expect something like that is from Komachi but, she was forced to love me, if we weren't born siblings, we would never had met, she always say so, she can't give me what I need. What should I do?! WHAT SHOULD I-_

 _I suddenly feel calmer as I felt two arms embracing me from behind, a lavender scent overcame my senses, Softness, that's all I could feel, even though I knew what Yuzure was doing, I was tired, too tired to even protest…..and also…._

 _I don't know why but, this feels…nice_

'' _I'll heal you Hachi-kun, I'll love you, I'll give you so much love that you will feel like you're about to overflow'' She was muttering that into my ear, causing me to feel the slumber coming after me, I felt at peace so suddenly that I fall asleep._

* * *

Yeah, I remember something like that, I don't understand, why would she say something like that? I already offer to give her whatever she wanted freely so I don't think that she is getting on my good side to get something, that's the problem, I couldn't decipher her second intentions, no matter how much I think about it.

I don't want to take another chance into the whole trust others thing but, I cannot feel even the smallest glimpse of malice coming from her, that's what scares me, usually I can feel that intent, the ulterior motives and more or less understand the intentions of others, but with her is different, I can't help it, I just lower my guard with this girl that I haven't met even a full day, I don't understand how are we able to talk like we have been acquaintances for years but maybe I'll understand eventually, if I keep getting close to her, it isn't like me to hope for any kind of relationship but, for some reason this girl is making me think all this things.

So while I was lying there, with her warm body gripping mine with tremendous force, I couldn't help one thought slip away.

What did you do to me Yatogami Yuzure?

* * *

 _ **YO! Here FireHero Finally**_

 _ **Long time no see guys, how many months has it been? 2? 3? Hehehehe….. I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I'M SOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I don't know why but suddenly, all kind of ideas that I got for this story disappear in the wind, I got my first ever writer's block and let me tell you this: IT WAS HORRIBLE, no matter how I tried to do this, I just couldn't think of a way to continue this, before I knew it, the days turn into weeks and well, here we are xD, Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and if you didn't, well, I'll send my Unicorn to kill you *O***_


End file.
